Quartzo Rosa
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Hinata achou que nunca fosse descobrir qual era o significado daquela pedra até conhecê-lo.


**Quartzo Rosa**

_Hinata achou que nunca fosse descobrir qual era o significado daquela pedra até conhecê-lo._

Passava a pedra rósea de uma mão para a outra, gostando da sensação dela contra sua pele. A havia ganhado há muitos anos de sua mãe, antes que ela morresse em um trágico acidente de carro, junto com seu pai.

Esse tempo todo ela ficara guardada em uma caixinha de bronze, rodeada por veludo vermelho.

Hinata sempre quis saber o que ela significava. Fez pesquisas na internet, mas nunca conseguiu nenhum resultado promissor, mesmo com o Google.

Em primeiro lugar, ela não sabia qual era o nome da pedra, o que já dificultava sua busca. Se ela não sabia nem o nome, como saberia o significado?

Já havia perguntado á Sakura, a enfermeira que sempre cuidava dela quando seu fígado atacava e ela era obrigada a ir para o hospital. Aos seus ex-namorados, Kiba e Gaara, ao seu cabeleireiro, Naruto, e ao namorado deste, Sasuke.

Ainda assim, ela nunca conseguira resposta alguma. Alguns diziam que era apenas uma pedra rosa qualquer, que a mãe dela devia ter achado em algum rio e guardado.

Hinata sempre achou que fosse algo maior. Sua mãe a amava, certo? Ela teria dado algo do fundo de seu coração para ela, então. Alguma coisa especial, com um _significado_.

Tinha que existir um significado.

Pelo medo de perder a tal pedra rosa desconhecida, ela acabou por colocá-la como pingente em um cordão de ouro. Tinha vontade de usá-lo todos os dias, como que para carregar a mãe consigo para todos os lugares onde fosse, porém tinha medo de ser assaltada.

A misteriosa pedra acabou por voltar para a caixa de bronze, por fim, dessa vez em um belo colar, ficando lá por vários meses, até ser retirada e colocada no pescoço de Hinata novamente.

A jovem de cabelos negros fitou-se no espelho, gostando de como o colar havia ficado. Ela finalmente achara uma ocasião especial para usá-lo, e ele havia caído muito bem com seu vestido rosa bebê.

Sua melhor amiga, Tenten, havia dito que a cor do vestido era infantil, mas Hinata o comprara pensando em usá-lo junto com o colar, então, limitou-se a ignorar a amiga.

Era o aniversário de um primo que ela não conhecia - não que soubesse, pelo menos –, mas como seriam os vinte cinco anos do rapaz, e seria uma festa grande, a mãe deste tratou de convidar todos os familiares.

Ao que parecia, o pai do aniversariante era seu tio paterno. Este, coincidentemente, também já havia morrido há alguns anos – já que seu nome não estava em lugar nenhum no convite, apenas o da mãe do rapaz.

Hinata nunca havia sido muito próxima dos próprios familiares. Ao que parecia, a família de seu pai, Hyuuga, nunca havia concordado com o casamento dele com sua mãe. Por isso, ele foi duramente rejeitado.

Irônico que agora estivessem lhe convidando para algo. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato dela ter tornado-se famosa, depois de descobrir uma técnica de relaxamento inovadora envolvendo os pontos de chakra do corpo humano.

Pouco importava. Ela iria nessa festa para mostrar que estava viva. Tinha vontade de manter contato com a família, apesar de tudo. Fora criada por uma das empregadas que trabalhavam para sua mãe, e não ficava deprimida ou triste por conta disso.

Tinha absoluta certeza que tinha recebido a melhor educação do Universo com aquela mulher, que ela tinha eterno orgulho de chamar de mãe, mesmo que não tivessem o mesmo sangue.

Afastou os pensamentos da cabeça quando ligou o carro e começou a dirigir até o endereço que o convite lhe dava. Apreciou _Undisclosed Desires_ no rádio, sorrindo. Ela sempre achou que _Muse _fizesse a trilha sonora de sua vida.

Estacionou ao lado de vários carros gigantes e caros. Estava em um dos maiores salões de festa da cidade. Normalmente só alugavam metade dele, de tão grande, mas ela apostava que haviam alugado tudo.

Sua família – mesmo que não parecesse exatamente ser _sua_ – era conhecida por esbanjar dinheiro. Ricos, famosos, esses eram os Hyuuga. Quando souberam de seu sobrenome na faculdade, todos foram falar com ela, interessados em sua suposta fama e riqueza.

Ela negou veemente qualquer contato com a família, e disse que o sobrenome era uma mera coincidência.

Ela nunca poderia ser uma Hyuuga. Seria sempre Hinata, uma garota comum, de traços comuns, que vivia em um apartamento comum. Assim era melhor. Não passava fome, e agora podia comprar os livros que tanto amava, com o dinheiro que a técnica de relaxamento que havia descoberto lhe rendia.

A festa havia começado há duas horas e na entrada só restava um segurança. Alto, branco, de óculos escuros e com músculos gigantescos.

Hinata nunca entendeu bem o porquê de eles usarem óculos escuros á noite. Podiam ficar mais ameaçadores, mas se ficavam cegos, de que adiantava?

- Nome. - O segurança pediu assim que ela se aproximou. A jovem ergueu o olhar para ele, não se deixando intimidar pelo quase meio metro de diferença entre os dois.

- Hyuuga Hinata. – Ela respondeu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Se o homem não estivesse de óculos escuros, ela teria visto os olhos dele se arregalarem.

Ele não consultou a lista. Apenas indicou a porta com a cabeça.

- Obrigada.

O guarda travou e gaguejou antes de soltar um "Disponha". Hinata pensou que os Hyuuga não deviam ser muito amigáveis ou educados.

Estavam cegos demais com sua riqueza para ligar para o resto do mundo, provavelmente.

Deixou o presente para o aniversariante em uma pequena mesa perto da porta de entrada e em seguida, abriu-a.

Hinata se sentiu um pouco perdida ao entrar no ambiente. Apenas algumas luzes estavam acesas, deixando o ambiente meio misterioso. Ela observou um garçom passar com bebidas e agarrou uma delas, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava.

Com aquela escuridão ela não conseguiria nem mesmo cumprimentar o aniversariante. Ou falar com a mãe dele. Ou ter algum contato com sua família.

Tocou o quartzo que pendia entre seus seios, pedindo forças para a mãe mentalmente.

Rodou o gigantesco salão pelo menos quatro vezes, tentando entrar em alguma conversa ou encontrar alguém conhecido por algum milagre. Claro que não teve sucesso.

Acabou subindo uma escada que não tinha muita movimentação, numa tentativa desesperada de sair daquele ambiente. Sentiu cheiro de comida, e constatou que ali era a área da cozinha. Virou na direção oposta ao cheiro e seguiu até uma área um pouco mais reservada. Era uma sala com várias garrafas de bebidas por todos os lados.

- Roubando? – A voz masculina veio da entrada do local, e Hinata virou-se na direção dela, quase deixando o drinque em sua mão cair com o susto. Ainda era o primeiro que ela havia pego. O gosto era horrível, e ela não tivera coragem de tomar o resto, e nem oportunidade para devolvê-lo á algum garçom.

- Só fugindo um pouco. – Respondeu ela, observando a silhueta escura. Mesmo aquela área era como o salão, com apenas algumas luzes acesas. Era difícil de enxergar alguma coisa além das bebidas.

- Que coincidência. – O homem disse. – Fugindo do que exatamente, senhorita?

- Pessoas que não conheço.

Ouviu os passos do homem se aproximarem, e teve um vislumbre rápido dele, quando este passou por um local onde havia luz. Cabelos compridos, _smoking_.

- É coincidência demais. – Ele falou. – Você está lendo meus pensamentos?

Hinata girou o drinque dentro do copo, observando o líquido rodar e rodar.

- Não, mas queria saber o que você vai fazer quando chegar mais perto de mim.

- Eu posso mostrar á você.

Ela gostou de como o homem lhe provocava. Ela não costumava dar chances para homens que ela não conhecia. Sempre imaginou que pudesse estar beijando um assassino ou um estuprador e nem saber, por isso, sempre conhecia bem a pessoa antes.

- Então mostre. – Tinha uma primeira vez para tudo, concluiu.

O homem se aproximou mais de Hinata, e ela ergueu os olhos para ele, esperando. Ele a puxou para o lado, levando-a para um dos poucos locais iluminados da sala.

- Seus olhos são idênticos aos meus. – Ele comentou. – Não conheço você, mas acho que somos parentes. Espero que não estejamos cometendo nenhum incesto.

- Até onde sei, sou filha única. – Hinata sorriu. – Não se preocupe com isso.

Ele trouxe o corpo dela um pouco mais para perto, puxando-a para si. A mão nas costas dela era grande, mas tocava-a delicadamente.

Hinata estava sorrindo quando ele a beijou. Pensava que ele devia ser um cavalheiro, por tomá-la para si com tanto carinho. Foi ela que aprofundou o beijo, puxando a nuca dele.

Seu corpo inteiro formigava com o toque da língua masculina. Ela gostou de sentir os cabelos compridos dele fazendo cócegas em seus dedos, e gostou quando _ele _começou a puxá-la pela nuca.

Gostou até mesmo da respiração ofegante dele quando se separaram do beijo. E de como ele manteve a mão nas costas dela, mesmo quando pararam de se beijar.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Hinata perguntou, tirando um fio de cabelo que caía nos olhos dele.

- Neji.

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. Havia beijado o aniversariante e não sabia. Havia beijado seu primo e não sabia.

- Não sabia quem eu era, mesmo estando aqui hoje? – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não. Não sou próxima da família Hyuuga. – Respondeu. – E feliz aniversário. Deixei seu presente na entrada.

Uma música começou a tocar no andar debaixo, no salão.

- Eles realmente colocaram _Richard Hawley_, como eu pedi. – O homem disse. – Me dá o prazer dessa dança?

Os dois valsaram ao som de _Coles Corner_ depois que Hinata pôs o drinque que carregara a noite toda no chão. Não falaram por um tempo, apenas dançaram.

- E o seu nome, qual é? – Ele perguntou, girando-a.

- Hinata. – Respondeu, deixando um sorriso escapar ao pensar em como completaria sua apresentação. – A renegada da família.

Continuaram dançando, como se a revelação não significasse nada demais.

- Já ouvi muito sobre você e sobre seus pais. – Hinata esperou que ele continuasse. – Mas nunca pensei que Hyuuga Hinata fosse uma mulher tão linda.

A jovem sorriu, pensando que nem todos da família Hyuuga eram ruins.

A música acabou e eles pararam ao mesmo tempo, porém ainda sem se soltarem. Ficaram abraçados, apenas ouvindo a outra música que começava, sem se mover.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa? – Neji indagou.

- Hm?

- Tem alguma coisa me machucando na sua roupa.

Hinata afastou-se, meio sem graça.

- Onde? – Ela indagou. Em vez de responder, Neji tocou-a no meio dos seios, exatamente onde o pingente de pedra rosa estava.

Hinata teve vontade de beijá-lo de novo, mas não o fez. Estavam tendo um bom momento, e ela estava gostando, apesar de também desejar beijar Neji com uma intensidade quase doentia.

Ela tirou o pingente de dentro do decote, deixando-o a mostra. Apesar de ele ter ficado lindo com o vestido, ela acabou por colocá-lo para dentro da roupa, por motivo desconhecido.

Talvez ainda tivesse medo de que ele fosse roubado.

- Lindo. – Neji disse, puxando o pingente e olhando-o. – Um lindo quartzo rosa.

Hinata surpreendeu-se e deixou que os olhos se arregalassem pela segunda vez na noite.

- É um quartzo rosa? – Ela indagou, pegando o pingente e o olhando. – Eu sempre quis saber, mas nunca ninguém soube me informar. Ganhei da minha mãe antes de ela morrer.

Neji pegou novamente o pingente em suas mãos e sorriu.

- Explicado, então. O quartzo rosa simboliza o amor. – Ele disse, sem saber que estava falando exatamente tudo que Hinata quisera saber nas duas últimas décadas de sua vida. – Fazem uma árvore com eles que chamam de "Árvore da felicidade", inclusive. Sempre foi a pedra que mais gosto.

A jovem colocou a mão da boca e deixou-se chorar em silêncio, emocionada. Ela sempre soubera que havia um significado, e _realmente _havia um.

- Eu nunca soube. – Ela sussurrou. – Nem que isso era um quartzo rosa, nem que simbolizava o amor.

Neji apenas manteve-se perto dela, enquanto a garota chorava.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou, com a voz meio embargada devido ao choro. – De verdade.

Ele colocou uma mecha rebelde de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e sorriu.

- Obrigada por ter sido o meu melhor presente de aniversário.

Ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando um a companhia do outro. Era estranho o modo como se compreendiam, de alguma forma, e de como se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, mesmo que tivessem acabado de se conhecer.

Quando Hinata se recompôs e conseguiu sorrir para ele, Neji deu-lhe a mão.

- Aposto que sua acompanhante não vai gostar muito de ver que você arranjou outra. – Hinata disse. Sabia – graças á seriados e livros - que naquelas reuniões os anfitriões sempre tinham de ter uma acompanhante, mesmo que ela não tivesse nenhuma relação amorosa com o anfitrião.

- Ela vai sobreviver.

- Espero que eu não esteja sendo um tipo de amante. – Hinata disse, e sentiu o cheiro de comida assim que saíram da sala onde estavam anteriormente.

- Até onde sei, não estou noivo e nem tenho uma namorada. – Ele sorriu, falando do mesmo jeito que Hinata ao dizer que era filha única. – Não se preocupe com isso.

Hinata sorriu enquanto os dois desciam as escadas e ela sentia o quartzo rosa bater levemente contra sua pele, entre seus seios.

_Amor_, ele dissera.

Hinata sorriu. Talvez o significado do quartzo rosa também se aplicasse para eles, no futuro.

Se aquilo acontecesse, seria mais uma coincidência, como a que os fizera se encontrar naquela área reservada repleta de bebidas.

Mas do futuro ninguém sabe, então ela contentou-se em sorrir e continuar descendo as escadas com Neji ao seu lado.

**.**

**Logo depois que terminei ''O Mentor'' acabei me empolgando e escrevendo essa fanfic. Sinto que me dou melhor escrevendo NejiHina do que SasuSaku, putz. **

**A ideia de Quartzo rosa veio quando comprei uma Árvore da felicidade pra minha mãe. Eu não sabia o que significava a pedra e a vendedora me disse e eu meio que achei tãão fofa! Daí, né, acabei escrevendo a fanfic em cima disso.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar uma review para me dizer se gostaram ou não da fanfic, kay, seus lindos maravilhosos? **

**Beijos no cangote**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_29/08/12._


End file.
